


Why

by K5breana



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Dead Portgas D. Ace, Dead Sabo (One Piece), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5breana/pseuds/K5breana
Summary: A poem on what Luffy thought after Ace died.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 5





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have been immersed in the world of One Piece and I have been reading a lot of fanfictions because of this. So today at work I was thinking of Aces death and this random poem started building in my head and I thought ok I'll write it down. Afterwards I was like, why not post it? I mean I can share the pain and devastation was feeling as I wrote this... so. Sorry?  
> Btw Sabo is dead in this, if you haven't read the tags. I love him, but where this is based in the story he is considered still dead.  
> Well that's enough from me. Happy crying. :)

Why did you have to turn back  
I came this far so why  
Why did you have to turn back  
For once couldn’t have run  
We were near the end  
We could have made it  
So why did you have to turn back  
Why my brother, why  
Why couldn’t you have run by my side for one  
Because of you I am now alone   
I held you but couldn’t hold on for long  
Why did you have to turn back  
You fell into the trap and sealed fate  
You promised to not die  
So why did you turn and brake that promise like that  
I'm all alone   
No more brothers to call me home  
No more grand, joyful adventures to hold  
Why did you leave me alone   
I was the little brother  
You promised to protect me so why  
Why did you die and leave me to protect myself   
I'm alone  
I told you being alone was worse than death  
So why  
Why  
Why  
Why did you have to turn back


End file.
